Chase Navarro
Introduction Chase Navarro started life as an idealistic youth coming up within Palpatine's glimmering New Order, the Galactic Empire. While his path seemed to be set the Force had other ideas for the young man throwing him in the path of one Devon Vos, an encounter that would pull off his idealistic blinders and show him the true nature of his beloved Empire. He now jaunts about the galaxy in the company of his wife and sometime NRI spook Chiana Ric. History Early Life Chase Navarro's early life was a charmed one, blessed to be born to parents that were highly placed with Palpatine's New Order, he wanted for nothing growing up. Attending the best schools he quickly made a name for himself among the elite of Coruscant and when the time came he happily applied for and was accepted to the Imperial Academy on Cardia where he graduated with top honors with his choice of postings. Much to the horror of his parents and against his father's advice to join the Imperial Navy he volunteered for the Army and then again for special forces. His first mission would bring his whole world crashing down on him. The Vos Chronicles Chase's first assignment was the "protection" of one of the Empire's best fighter pilot's, the Baron Soontir Fel. His unit's sole mission was her "protection" to ensure the Baron's continued service to the Empire. The Baron chafing under the Empire's loving guidance hired Devon Vos to liberate his wife. In the process of this rescue he was stunned into unconsciousness and tossed in a cargo hold. When next the young man saw light he was face to face with Palpatine's legacy in the form of the Red Skulls, a rebel aligned merc group composed almost entirely of survivors of Imperial purges and as he listened to their stories his whole world view crumbled around him leaving him with only the hard reality of a galaxy it turns out he didn't really know the first thing about. So he did the only thing he could think to do and signed on with Devon and the Infinity's End. It wasn't long before they were all plunged head long into the shadowy world of espionage, following the trail of a vicious pathogen named Antrop Trioxide designed to wipe out anyone or anything exposed to by turning their blood into something more akin to molasses. At first it appeared this was just another in a long line of atrocities that Palpatine had wrought upon the galaxy but it quickly became apparent that this particular threat was from another source, one far more insidious, a 5th Column inside both the Imperial Regime and the Rebellion. Though it nearly cost them all of their lives they exposed the villains and stopped them. It was through these escapades that Chase met the woman he would eventually claim as his wife Chiana Ric. The Here and Now With the fall of the Empire, Chase and Chianna found themselves awash in a new galaxy and a new role in life as agents of the newly formed NRI. In this role the two have traveled most of the galaxy. Their most recent assignment being deep in the Unknown Regions and involving the recently defeated Xen'Chi. The couple was most recently known to have been located on Tatooine. Category:Coruscanti Category:The Vos Clan Category:New Republic Category:New Republic Intelligence Category:NPC